1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display device which may enhance recognition precision of an operation command input by a user, a mobile terminal which communicates with the display device, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device for displaying visual and stereoscopic images.
Recent flat display devices have a reduced weight and volume, as compared to cathode ray tube display devices. Thus, the flat display device has more flexibility with respect to an installation space, and is also configured to easily embody a large screen and to be flat, and has various excellent performance characteristics such as high definition features.
As typical examples of such a display device, there are a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an electro-luminescence display (ELD) device, a field emission display (FED) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) device, a TFT-LCD device, a flexible display device, and so on.
The display device communicates with a remote controller or the like, receives a user's command input to the remote controller, and then performs an operation corresponding to the command. Recently, voice recognition techniques and motion recognition techniques have been developed, and thus the user's command may be received through recognition of information (e.g., voice, motion) provided by the user, and then an operation corresponding to the command may be performed.
However, the remote controlling techniques using the remote controller have a problem in that the remote controllers which are different according to manufacturers of the display devices are not compatible with each other, and thus, each display device may not be controlled by other manufacturers' remote controllers.
Among the recognition techniques, the motion recognition technique is a technology in which the user's motion is recognized using a motion sensor or the like, and the information indicating the user's command is determined from the recognized motion. The voice recognition technique is a technology in which the user's voice command is recognized using a voice sensor or the like, and the information indicating the user's voice command is determined from the recognized voice command.
In such recognition techniques, if the user does not exactly input a motion or a voice command, the motion or the voice command may be recognized as other functions which are not intended by the user, or the recognition may not be performed, and thus it is inconvenient in that the user may need to repeatedly perform the same motion or repeat the same voice command.
Further, there is another problem in that the display device may perform a certain function due to a user′ unintended motion or voice command.
Further still, when the motion recognition technique is applied to the display device, the motions which may be taken by the user are limited, and most of the motions are performed by the user's hands. Therefore, it is difficult to distinguish among the motions.